


Primordial Magic

by Runesaint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Primordial! Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runesaint/pseuds/Runesaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus, was the Primordial God of Magic, and Battle. But Perseus was Arrogant, and sadistic. So Chaos, erased his memories, now he's Perseus Blofis, Son of Paul and Sally Blofis and a student of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primordial Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is Godly, because well he is a god, a Primordial one at that. So get over it or don’t read.   
> This isn’t James bashing, because I don’t go out of my way to bash on James. James and the marauders just piss Perseus off. He doesn’t hate them. Think of it this way Perseus is Harry and James is Draco.

Decided Pairings; Perseus/Lily, Frank/Alice. 

A teenage male with Black hair and Sea-green eyes awoke with a groan, where was he?, in fact who was he. Then a bunch of memories crashed into him. 

His hand moved to his head. As he shook of the memories and the pain their caused him. Right he was Perseus Blofis, he was wizard, a very powerful one and the Son of Paul Blofis, and Sally nee Jackson. He was on the Hogwarts Express and on his way to Hogwarts. Perseus was fifteen, but he hadn’t attendant Hogwarts or any Magic School, he was home schooled. He was going to be attending school this year.   
He was NOT happy about it. He remembered when his Parents told him. 

Flashback. 

Perseus dodged the stunning spell from his… cousin?, Distant Cousin. Frank Longbottom. Perseus and Frank shared the same great-great-great-Grandmothers. Frank though his maternal side and Perseus though his Paternal side. But Perseus was a half blood whereas Frank was pure-blood. Perseus’ mother was a muggleborn. 

Perseus then threw a reducto at Frank, Frank didn’t have time to dodge so he conjured up the most powerful shield he could. “Protego Maxima!” Then he made the shield harder with the spell, “Fianto Duri.” The reducto blew the shield, did it’s job and protected Frank but the force of the Spell knocked him on his arse.   
“I Win.” Perseus smirked at his older Cousin. “For the Seventieth time, in a row, out of seventy matches.” Frank got up and looked at his younger cousin, “I can’t believe I lost,” Frank said before cracking up laughing. “Actually I can.” He smiles at his Cousin. “I swear Percy,” Perseus glared at Frank, only his mother was allowed to call him Percy. “You’re like the next Merlin.”   
“Actually I’m stronger.” Perseus stated, with a shrug.   
“I wouldn’t know, but I’m guessing your potential is around the same level. That ambition Perseus, very Slytherin.”  
Perseus knew he didn’t mean it as an Insult as Franks maternal grandfather was a Slytherin, and Frank was nearly one himself, with his ambition being to bring justice to the world. Perseus walked out of the duelling room in Longbottom Manor.   
He walked right up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and yelled “Protogenoi Manor.” He had no idea why the place was named that, or how his parents had the money to buy it. 

I a woosh of green flames, he stepped out in the extremely large entrance hall. It was made out of a white stone, he assumed that it was marble. Their was a pop in the entrance hall, and standing before Perseus was a small elf, well in truth he was bigger then most of his kind, whereas most House-Elves where around 3 foot to 3’3. The house elf before him was 4’2, and quite muscular compared to normal house-elves. He wore a black suit, like a muggle butler. He bowed “Lord Perseus, your parents have asked for you to join them in the lounge.” Perseus nodded to the elf. “Thanks, Andrien.” 

There were a few things he never got about the elf. Why he called him Lord, instead of master. He didn’t think it was because he was Perseus’ personal elf. the he your parents. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his parents because Andrien, loved his parents. Also why he and even elf here was dressed in a black suit.

He walked up the stairs from the entrance hall and walked thru the doorway directionally in front of the stairs. The lounge was probably the biggest room in the house. Not that it seemed it, with the two gigantic dragon statues at the back along with the two quite large bird statues opposite of them. 

On the eastern side of the room at the back was an Oriental dragon, also known as an eastern or asian dragon. It was long, and serpent like as were all oriental dragons, in was made of solid gold, while precious jewels decorated it’s back. It’s eyes where made from a gorgeous sea-green stone. Like the ocean of a calm day. 

The bird opposite it was a Phoenix, made of solid gold and ruby, while flames danced on the bird, however the flames weren’t harmful, and where very beautiful, it’s eyes where exactly like the oriental dragon’s, that sea-green jewel. 

On the opposite side of the room at the back was the Western Dragon. A big, burly, and spiky dragon, made of black metal, with twelve spikes raising from it’s back, made from solid gold. On it’s tail their were six spikes at the end, and 26 more between them and the start of the tail, these where bronze. Their was also a big curved on on it’s head, like a blade. This one was silver. It’s eyes where sea-green like the others in the room, but unlike the phoenix and oriental dragon, these eyes where dark and rough like the sea during a storm. 

The Bird opposite from it was a Thunderbird. Made of Onyx and Sapphire. Similar to the Phoenix a element danced around it, Lightning, crackling and like the flames unharmful, well for the most part. It’s eyes the same as the Western Dragons, they told you a storm was coming. 

Perseus sat down on his chair, in the middle of the room and it faced the TV. The thunderbird did more then look awesome, it powered the TV and lights. Like the phoenix powered the fireplaces, and candles. Perseus loved his chair, because well it was so comfortable, plus no one else could literary sit in it. The TV was charm to the wall. 

His parents sat of the couch to the left if him. “So Andrien said you wanted to talk.” He said facing them.   
“Yes, Perseus.” Paul said, nervously. He raised an eyebrow at that. “Percy, Paul and I have been talking.” Perseus was annoyed way where their so nervous, it’s not like he was scary. “About?” Yea asked with a hand gesture to continue.   
“We think it would be a good idea to Hogwarts this year.” At the mention of Hogwarts, his calm sea-green eyes, became dark sea-green. “No.” He stated adamantly. “Not happening.” Sally looked her brown eyes right on to her sons sea-green, “You will be going.” Sally replied, now for anyone else her voice left no room for argument. But Perseus wasn’t anybody.   
“No, I will not be going. What could their possibly teach me about magic that I can’t find out from the library?”  
“This isn’t about you learning magic Perseus.” He was shocked his mother used his full name. She often just called him Percy. But what was it about if it wasn’t about magic. “This is about you.” She said in a soft About him? What did that mean, about him?  
“Perseus, your alone.” She stated. Alone he wasn’t alone. He had his parents, he had Andrien, He even had Frank and Alice when they weren’t at school, and Alice was at Franks house. Perseus had himself. He wasn’t alone.  
“I’m not alone.” Perseus stated firmly.   
“Perseus you have no friends.” Friends? He didn’t need friends. He didn’t h was fine by himself. He needed no one.  
“I don’t need friends. I’m fine by myself.” Sally sighed, and knelt down in front of her son.   
“Percy, they are people in this world who prefer isolation, and being alone. But they isn’t one who can handle it forever, not even one as powerful as you are, or as powerful as you will become.” She said, her eyes held tears. “Please Perseus, go to Hogwarts.”   
He had made his mother cry, he didn’t like making her it upset him, “Ok, I go. For you. I still protest.” He said softly, and threw his arms around his mother.   
—————————————————————————————————————   
Perseus shook his head out of the memory. When he heard a commotion in the corridor. He open the door and saw Frank with duck feet. What was happening, he didn’t care no one messed with his family, well except him. He pushed the crowd in front of him apart and knelt beside Frank. With a wave of his wand, he had returned Frank’s legs. 

He stood up and looked at the people in the compartment, all where Gryffindors. He had only meet one Gryffindor before as Frank was Ravenclaw. That was Franks girlfriend, and Perseus cousin, Alice Blofis who was if he remembered correctly in his year. There was a fat one, he nicknamed Pudding. A ragged one, who was a werewolf, Perseus could tell what someone was by looking at them. He wore a Prefects badge and that upset him more. The last two where handsome he guessed, with black hair. One long the other an unnamable looking mess, which negated his natural handsomeness.   
“Which one of you gave my cousin duck feet?” he asked nicely. Hiding his rage in making feel like he was suffocating. 

“Why what re you going to do?” Messy answered. “It was you James.” Frank answered. Then Perseus fist acted on it’s own and faster then any mortal could see smashed James face with an uppercut. You could hear the sound of James’ jaw breaking. James fell to the floor. He stared in the compartment. His storm like sea-green eyes glowing with fierceness, “NEVER. FUCK. WITH. MY. FAMILY!” He stated each word with such clarity and ferocity, that Sirius would have shown that he was a demon, and Merlin would have ran. 

Perseus slammed the door close, then with a wave of his wand. “Colloportus Maxima.” Locking the door so it couldn’t be open. Perseus turn to Frank his eyes but to normal, “You ok?’ he asked hi cousin.

“I’m fine Perseus. I’m sorry. But what you did was against the rules and as head boy I have no choice but to give you detention.” He understood, Frank had a responsibility. “It’s find what happen here. Who where the Panthera Leo’s.” Frank just looked confused, “The what?” he asked, making Perseus smile. And walk back to his compartment. “Panthera Leo, is the muggle scientific name for the lion.”   
Frank nodded, as a Ravenclaw loved to learn new. “Note to self check out these Scientific names. Anyway,” Frank said as he sat down across from his cousin. “those four call themselves the Marauders, there a group of pranksters, anyway their prank some Slytherins who walked pass their compartment, and it scared some first years. I want and told them to stop and gave them detention, well James and Sirius. Then well James gave me duck feet. and well then you hit him.” 

Perseus smirked ‘Yeah that was fun.’   
—————————————————————————————————————   
Regulus Black was pretty sure he would die of laughter. Someone physically hit James Potter. Regulus and every Slytherin who had ever endured the pranks of the Marauders, which was every Slytherin. He had to find Severus, he would want to hear this. He knew Sev normally hanged out at the end of the carriage. With that muggleborn redhead, Lily. Regulus didn’t hate muggleborns, his parents did and his cousin, Bellatrix did. He wasn’t sure about Narcissa, and Andromeda didn’t considering she married one. He like Andromeda the most of his cousins. So he was happy for her sad he wasn’t invited to the wedding, or the birth of her daughter. He just didn’t want his parents to hate him like their hated Sirius. 

He open the door to the last compartment. “Finally Sev, I find you.” Severus was indeed with Lily, and a blonde woman, who Regulus recognised as Alice Blofis, Longbottom’s girlfriend. Maybe she would know who the man was. Severus’ Black eyes locked with his. “What is it Reg?” he asked. 

Regulus open his mouth, but only laughter came out as he fell on the seat beside Severus. “Did someone cast a laughing jinx on you?” Lily asked the youngest Black. Regulus his composer. “No.” he stated. “Not magical one anyway. Someone punched Potter in the face, with enough force to break his jaw. I heard it breaking to doors.” Severus laughed, and cried tears of joy. “That is indeed laughable.”   
“So who broke his jaw?” Lily asked. Regulus shrugged. “NO idea never seen him before. He would have been about your age” Alice raised her eyebrows. “Slightly messy black hair, sea-green eyes, that when he punched James, look like a raging sea-storm?” She asked. Right in Regulus’ face “Yeah.” he answered. “What happen to Frank?” she asked. Her blue eye swirling with power, “Potter gave him duck feet, the mysterious guy fixed it.” She leaned back. “Ok.” Alice said and returned to her book.   
“uh, Alice?” Lilly called poking her shoulder. “Yeah?” the blonde said. “How did you know something happen to Frank?” Lily asked. “It’s the only reason Perseus would get angry like that.” ‘Perseus?’ Regulus thought. “How do you know him?” Regulus asked. Alice closed her book. “Perseus, is Perseus Blofis. He’s my cousin, he’s been homeschooled his whole life. Frank and myself are the only two humans our age that he as been around. He’s very protective of his family. Which is composed of his parents, Frank, Frank’s Parents and myself. And his a magic prodigy.” Alice said. 

“So like Lily and myself?” Severus asked. Alice shook her head. “No. Lily is a charms prodigy, and you’re a potions ones. Perseus is a magic prodigy, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling, potions, Alchemy. Magic he’s a prodigy at everything, not a almost prodigy at everything like a certain redhead we know.” Lily blushed at this. “But a God damn prodigy. Some prodigies say their area magic is like second nature to them.” Lily nodded, “yeah, charms is like a second nature.” She said. Severus agreed with her. “Potions is almost as easy as breathing.” 

Alice ran her hand thru her hair. “Yeah, Well Perseus says that magic is second nature to him, he says it is his nature. It’s easier then breathing, it’s easier then everything. That’s magic to Perseus.” Alice stated. The other occupants of the compartment looked at each other in shock.   
“Now I’m going to find my boyfriend.” the blonde said as she walked off.


End file.
